The Alpha
by ChenLin21
Summary: Kim Jongin itulah aku seorang model 1950 Boutique. Aku tidak tahu apa arti cinta sebenarnya, walau aku sudah beberapa kali berpacaran dengan beberapa yeoja. Tidak sampai aku bertemu denganmu. Aku mengerti apa yang di maksud dengan cinta. [UPDATED CHAPTER 2 : Kai's Side] EXO FF : (EXO x You (Lee Soo Young)). RnR :))
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Title : The Alpha**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, (lil) Humor**

**Pairing : EXO x OC (You as Lee Soo Young)**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Summary : Ini adalah 12 kisah bagaimana cara para 12 ****_namja_**** mendapatkan hati seorang ****_yeoja_**** yang selalu datang ke butik mereka. Tidak ada persaingan di antara mereka. Namun hanya saja ke-12 namja diam-diam menyukai dirimu yang sudah di cap sebagai "****_Dream Girl"_**** bagi mereka masing-masing. Apakah cinta mereka dibalas atau justu hanya di pendam ?**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Konon katanya, ada 12 pemuda tampan dari kalangan atas yang membuka toko butik di jalan _Gangnam_. Toko butik ini dibangun dengan gaya _vintage_ dan model eropa dan juga salah satu cabang yang di buat oleh keluarga Wu. Diberi nama _'Nineteen fifty boutique_' atau '1950 Boutique' karena toko ini sudah di buka sejak tahun 1950.

Selama 63 tahun berturut-turut toko dari perusahaan Wu ini tidak pernah mengalami kebangkrutan. Karena telah menjadi salah satu _fashion icon_ terkenal di _Seoul_ maupun di _New York_ atau di _Shanghai_. Siapa yang tidak tahu brand ini. Bahkan brand ini sudah setara dengan merk seperti _Gucci_, _Burberry, Louis Vuitton_, dan lain-lainnya. Selain butik baju, terdapat sebuah café di lantai 2, sayangnya hanya pemilik kartu VIP yang dapat menikmati secangkir _espresso_ sambil mendengarkan lagu santai. Jangan lupa pula ada fasilitas salon berupaya agar para pelanggan tidak harus jauh-jauh ke salon. Para pelanggan dapat mendapat _service _ yang cukup memuaskan dari _make over_ sampai perawatan lainnya.

Kim Joon-Myeon, lebih dikenal sebagai Suho ini lulusan universitas terkenal di Paris sebagai perancang busana dan _Fashion Stylist_. Siapa yang tidak tahu pemuda ini ? Semua orang di _Seoul_ tahu dia. Rancangannya juga sering dipakai di berbagai pertunjukkan _cat walk_, bahkan beberapa artis papan atas pun menyukai rancangan dari _Kim Joon-myeon_. Selama bertahun-tahun, keluarga Kim sudah di percayakan sebagai perancang busana untuk _1950 Boutique_. Tidak hanya karya-nya yang brillian, tetapi ia memiliki paras yang sangat tampan. Semua _yeoja_ menyukai dua hal dari Suho yaitu,

Ketampanannya dan rancangannya.

Bila kau tanya siapa managernya ? Tentu saja pewaris dan putra tunggal keluarga Wu. Kris Wu, namanya. Kris me-_manage_ segala hal di butik ini dengan baik dan _sentosa_. Ia berhasil memikat para pelanggan baik itu _yeoja_ maupun _namja_. Pemuda ini lulusan _Harvard University_ jurusan Bisnis, dengan nilainya "A". Ia disebut sebagai _the Prodigy Young Businessman_. Ia selalu menghadiri acara-acara penting seperti di antaranya, ulang tahun Walikota _Seoul_. Selalu digosipkan jika ia berpacaran dengan beberapa artis terkenal. Siapa yang tidak tergila-gila dengan _namja_ satu ini. Si pemilik rambut hitam ini selalu disukai oleh para _yeoja_ terutama :

Ketampanannya dan Kekayaannya.

Do Kyung Soo atau panggil saja dengan _D.O_. Namja ini adalah assiten Suho dan sahabat Suho sejak mereka duduk di bangku kuliah. Tugasnya tidak hanya membantu Suho merancang baju tetapi juga, membuatkan kue kecil seperti _cupcake_ dan juga pembuat kopi terenak di _Seoul_. Tidak banyak pelanggan dapat merasakan citra rasa seorang Do Kyung Soo. Ia selalu tersenyum manis ketika pelanggannya memuji secangkir _espresso_ atau _cup cake _buatannya. Semua _yeoja _sangat menyukai diri D.O karena,

Tatapan matanya dan Cita Rasa-nya.

Ada lagi assisten perancang busana, _Kim Minseok_. Ia masih duduk di bangku kuliah, namun ia magang di butik ini untuk mendapat pengalaman yang banyak. _Minseok_ memiliki nama china karena ia adalah keturunan Korea-Cina yaitu, _Xiumin._ Dan karena itu lah ia banyak dipanggil _Xiumin_ ketimbang nama korea-nya. Para _yeoja_ selalu mencubit Xiumin, karena selalu dibuat gemas olehnya. _Yeoja-Yeoja_ yang sering ke butik ini selalu senang di dekat Xiumin karena,

Keluguannya dan Pipi tembam-nya.

Jangan lupa dengan penata rambut atau _hairstylist_ yang memanjakan para _yeoja_ jika mereka memerlukan perawatan lebih. _Oh Sehun_. Sejak umurnya masih dini, ia sudah mendapatkan prestasi mengenai _hairstylist_, karena ibunya seorang _stylist_ di Asia. Ia memilih untuk membangun kariernya sendiri ketimbang harus terkenal karena ibunya. Sehun terkenal jenius dan selalu menghasilkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan para pelanggan. Walau sikapnya cuek dan jawab seadanya, ia tetap selalu tersenyum—ralat, senyum tipis. Bagian yang membuat para _yeoja_ tertarik padanya adalah,

Parasnya dan Mahakaryanya.

Oh Sehun tidak mungkin menghandle salon sendirian, ia dan rekannya _Park Chanyeol_ berkerja sama untuk membuat para _yeoja_ puas dengan mahakarya mereka. Kebalikan dengan Sehun, Chanyeol justru selalu tersenyum ke semua pelanggannya dan selalu berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan para langganannya. Tidak heran jika ruang salon mereka akan tersuara tawa yang cukup keras. Jika Sehun tidak dapat menyusun kata dengan benar maka Chanyeol-lah yang berbicara sama persis dengan apa yang Sehun pikirkan. Para _Yeoja_ selalu dating padanya karena,

Keramahannya dan Senyum-3-jari-nya.

Untuk bagian _make-up artist_, ia adalah _Xi Luhan_. Pemuda _Beijing_ ini adalah sepupu dari Kris. Ia berniat untuk membantu sepupunya dalam bisnis butik ini. Beda dengan para karyawan di butik ini, wajah Luhan selalu lebih mulus tanpa jerawat apapun. Tentu saja, ia paling merawat kebersihan wajahnya dibanding para _yeoja_ sekalipun. Ia juga selalu menghias para pelanggannya dengan seluruh keahliannya. Bagai ia melukis sebuah lukisan, semua _yeoja _ disulap menjadi cantik. Kedetailannya dalam ia merias membuat para pelanggannya menyukainya dan 2 hal lainnya adalah,

_Advice_-nya dan Keluguannya.

_Zhang Yixing_ atau _Lay_. Pemuda cina ini sudah bertahun-tahun mencari nafkah di Korea untuk membiayai kedua kakek dan neneknya. Ia disini berkerja menjadi _pianis_ di café atau mungkin seorang _perangkai bunga_ yang hasilnya selalu dipajang di beberapa meja di butik. Karena kebaikannya, ia selalu menyelipkan setangkai bunga seperti tulip, lily, ros ke dalam kantong belanjaan. Mungkin terkadang ia sangat romantis, ia terkadang menyelipkan kartu ucapan terima kasih dengan satu kalimat yang romantis. Siapa menyangka para _yeoja_ diam-diam menaruh perasaan padanya karena,

Kebaikannya dan _Romantis_.

_Kim Jong-dae_, pemuda bermuka lugu ini adalah penata desain interior butik ini. Ia selalu bolak-balik memindahkan barang-barang sekali dalam satu minggu. Karena baginya, harus ada suasana baru dan wajah baru, agar semua pelanggan tidak bosan untuk kemari. Jika ia ada waktu luang, ia akan duduk di kursi piano menemani _Lay_ dan menyanyikan lagu _mellow_. _Chen_, itu lah nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh para fansnya. Ia suka dengan nama itu dan berterima kasih. Siapa sangka kalau para _yeoja_ menyukainya dalam 2 hal yaitu,

Suaranya dan Kerendah hatinya.

Ada pula seorang _namja_ pemilik kantung mata layaknya panda. _Huang Zi Tao_, banyak yang memanggilnya dengan Tao ini adalah _fashion stylist_ para pelanggannya yang butuh _advice_ atau ingin me-_mix and match_ busana mereka. Tao sudah ahlinya karena sebelumnya ia pernah kerja di majalah terkenal sebagai _fashion stylist_ dan ia suka me_review_ "Do's and Don'ts" seputar dunia _fashion_.Tao lah yang selalu membukakan pintu jika ada pelanggan yang masuk ke dalam butik. Terkadang ada factor yang selalu membuat para _yeoja _gemas padanya yaitu,

Kantung matanya dan _Service_-nya.

Bagaimana dengan poster-poster _namja_ yang terpajang di depan estalase atau di katalog butik ini. Ada dua orang. Kris telah meng_hired_ dua _namja_ ini melalui audisi _online_. Mereka tidak hanya mendapat gaji, tetapi juga mendapat sebuah mobil dan apartemen yang dibangun perusahaan Wu. Dan siapakah itu ?

Ya, _Kim Jong-in_, adik dari _Suho_. Ia memang sudah ahli dalam dunia permodelan. Sebelum ia dikontrak oleh Kris, Ia adalah model _freelance_. Awalnya ia ingin bekerja menjadi _fashion stylist_ layaknya Tao. Namun, nasibnya berkata lain. Ia menjadi model _official_ '1950 Boutique' dan ia pun menjuluki dirinya sebagai _Kai_. Sejak itu orang-orang di sekelilingnya dan fans-nya memanggilnya begitu. Ia selalu menganggur di _bar_ café kalau ia tidak ada kerjaan. Para fansnya bilang kalau mereka menyukai Kai karena,

Kulit tan-nya dan Ekspresinya.

Satu lagi, dan semua orang tahu yaitu _Byun Baekhyun_. _Namja_ mungil ini dahulu adalah pelanggan baik butik ini, setiap musim ia selalu membeli hasil karya Suho. Sampai akhirnya, Kris membuka audisi untuk model _official_ '1950 Boutique', Ia pun dengan segera menyerahkan data-datanya dengan kilat. Setelah keterima, ia tidak perlu untuk mengeluarkan uangnya, karena lemari apartemennya sudah tergantung baju-baju desain terbaik dari Suho. Belum lagi, ia mendapat banyak fans. Walau mungil ia disukai para _yeoja_ karena,

Bbuing Bbuing-nya dan wajah cerahnya.

Lengkap sudah kebutuhan para _yeoja_ melepas penat mereka. Semua ada di '1950 Boutique', tinggal kau buka pintu butik. Para ke-12 _namja_ ini siap untuk mendampingi para pelanggannya dalam banyak hal terutama cinta. Mereka memang sulit menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pujaan hatinya. Satu _yeoja_ saja, memang satu saja diantara ribuan yang datang ke butik mereka. Banyak yang harus mereka korbankan, tetapi melihat sang pujaan hati tersenyum, mereka pun juga ikut senang.

Layaknya seekor _Alpha_ yang memimpin para _pack_nya. Namun disini siapa yang bisa menjadi _alpha_ bagi hati seorang _yeoja_ satu ini.

**TBC**

Author 's note :

Anneyong haseo ~

Kembali lagi dengan saya, Lin. FF ini satu-satunya lurus di antara 4 FF lainnya. Haha. Entah kenapa pengen aja bikin FF yang berbau fashion (emang passion saya di sana sih). Ini baru prologue saja, jadi bersabarlah ya, nuna-nuna cantik J Anggap saja Lee Soo Young itu para reader cantik ini. Haha.

Tadi hampir bingung siapa yang jadi _make up artist_, tadinya mau Baekkie-ah. Eh, malah ngebayangin si Lulu. Ya sudahlah ambil hikmahnya saja, tuan rusa. *ditimpuk catokan sama Sehun* Kenapa Sehun jadi penata rambut, ingat rambut dia yang bin ajaib itu. Kalau ingat, itulah imagenya yang cocok jd penata rambut. Sempet mikir Tao jd security dan ga mungkin kan ? jadilah ia fashion stylist atau adviser.

Tadinya mau jdin butler café, eh, karena mainstream butik pun jadi.

Lalu reader, nnti saya upload teaser, opening video, dan ending video. Ditunggu ya.

Tolong di review, karena saya membutuhkannya.

Gomawo.

XOXO

ChenLin21


	2. Chapter 2 : Heart-Breaker (Lay's side)

**Title : The Alpha**

**Author: ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, (lil) Humor**

**Teaser : Search "The Alpha" in youtube.**

**Pairing: EXO x OC (You as Lee Soo Young)**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Summary : Ini adalah 12 kisah bagaimana cara para 12 **_**namja**_** mendapatkan hati seorang **_**yeoja**_** yang selalu datang ke butik mereka. Tidak ada persaingan di antara mereka. Namun hanya saja ke-12 namja diam-diam menyukai dirimu yang sudah di cap sebagai "**_**Dream Girl"**_** bagi mereka masing-masing. Apakah cinta mereka dibalas atau justu hanya di pendam ?**

* * *

Catatan ini ditulis langsung oleh Zhang Yixing. Aku seorang pianis dan perangkai bunga di _1950 boutique_, telah bekerja selama 2 tahun. Memang aku tidak akan mungkin akan bekerja di sini, karena awalnya aku berpikir aku mungkin bekerja menjadi pegawai kantoran.

Aku berasal dari Shenzhen, Cina. Aku tinggal bersama kedua kakek dan nenekku. Namun ketahuilah sebenarnya, mereka bukanlah kakek dan nenek kandungku. Mereka mengangkatku sebagai bagian dari mereka. Dan cukup mengharukan, jika aku menceritakan semua mengenai bagaimana aku diangkat, dan bagaimana aku diberi kasih sayang.

Dulu, aku adalah anak dari 4 bersaudara dan kedua orang tua yang bisa dibilang tidak bercukupan. _Miskin_, lebih tepatnya. Kami tidak bisa makan 3 hari sekali, layaknya orang-orang pada umumnya. Hanya sesuap nasi, itu sudah mengenyangkan rasa lapar. Aku pun sudah terbiasa tidak makan selama berhari-hari. Diantara saudara-saudaraku, aku paling yang mengalah. Tidak pernah melawan. Padahal aku anak bungsu. Ayah selalu mabuk-mabukkan dan pulang malam. Ibu jarang sekali mengurusiku dan ketiga saudaraku yang lain, ia meluangkan waktunya untuk berjudi. Kakak sulungku, ia seorang preman pasar sekaligus pencopet, namun ia peduli dengan saudara-saudaranya dan memberi makan untuk kami. Beda halnya dengan kedua kakak kembarku yang jahil, ia selalu menggangguku hingga aku menangis. Mereka tega melukaiku dan menyiksaku untuk memuaskan emosi mereka. Itu pun mereka lakukan jika kakak sulungku tidak ada.

C_erita tragisku baru saja dimulai pada Musim dingin, 1998._

Umurku masih 6 tahun. Tubuhku yang kecil mengigil. Selimut tebal kesayanganku dirampas oleh kedua kakak kembarku tadi. Aku menahan rasa lapar dan rasa dingin. Rahang gigiku bergetar. Ingusku mengalir perlahan-lahan. Kepalaku sakit, berdenyat denyut. Beberapa kali aku napasku terbatuk-batuk. Aku berbisik pelan, memanggil nama kakak sulungku. Dan tiba-tiba Ibuku masuk membawa dua orang pria, entah itu siapa. Kedua orang itu tersenyum licik ke arahku. Aku takut. Mereka menghampiriku.

"Anak ini kecil sekali ?" Ujar salah seorang dari mereka.

"Tetapi wajahnya tampan," komentar yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana ? Jadi tidak ?" Ibuku mengisap rokoknya.

Salah seorang pria itu menyelimutiku dengan selimut, "Baiklah, berapa yang kau inginkan ?"

"2000 yuan," balas Ibuku.

"Murah sekali !" Sahut yang lainnya.

"Hush ! Diamlah kau, Bao Li !" Serunya.

Aku saat itu masih bingung siapa mereka dan apa mau mereka ? Tetapi firasatku tidak enak sedari tadi. Salah seorang dari mereka, mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menghitung uangnya. Jemari ibuku mengambil dan tersenyum puas.

"Kalian boleh membawa anak itu," begitulah kata ibuku.

Ketika itu Kakak sulungku menjatuhkan kantong makanannya untukku dan lainnya. Raut wajahnya antara percaya dan tidak, atas apa yang telah terjadi. Ia berlari dan memeluk tubuh kecilku. Ia menatap marah pada ibuku.

"APA YANG IBU LAKUKAN ?! IBU MAU MENJUAL YIXING ?!" Bentak kakakku.

Ibuku hanya mengisap rokoknya lagi, "Kalau iya, kenapa ?"

Ia menggeram, "Kenapa ibu tega ?"

"Tentu saja, untuk membayar utang," jawab Ibuku santai.

Kakakku mempererat pelukannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ibunya akan setega itu padaku, anak kandungnya. Ia sendiri tidak mau kehilangan diriku. Dan aku sendiri waktu itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sampai akhirnya, salah seorang dari pria itu menarikku dari pelukan kakakku. Kakakku tersontak, kaget.

"Bocah, minggir. Adikmu mulai sekarang adalah milik kami !" Seru pria yang menggendongku.

"APA ?! LEPASKAN ADIKKU !" Teriak kakakku, "DIA BUKAN MILIK KALIAN ! LEPASKAN DIA !"

_Plak_

Tamparan cukup kencang dari ibuku. Pipinya memerah, ia merintih kesakitan. Aku pun tersontak dan mulailah aku merontak.

"Ibu ! Jangan pukul _gege_ ! _Gege_ tidak salah !" Airmataku mulai mengalir deras.

"KALAU BEGITU, ENYAHLAH DARI SINI. KALIAN BAWA DIA PERGI !" Teriak Ibuku.

Lalu aku dan dua pria itu membawa pergi dari lingkaran keluargaku _untuk selamanya_. Itulah hari dimana aku terakhir kali aku melihat kakakku dan ibuku. Dan, yang kudengar untuk terakhir kalinya adalah kakakku memanggil namaku terus menerus.

Berteriak. Menangis. Meraung.

Meminta aku kembali kepadanya.

Tetapi aku tidak akan kembali ke pelukannya lagi.

* * *

Lalu, Aku dipindahkan ke Shanghai. Disana aku diberikan tempat tinggal yang layak dan baju yang lebih layak. Aku makan 3 kali sehari. Aku menghasilkan uang, dan aku bisa membeli mainanku sendiri dengan uangku. Kedua pria yang membeliku adalah Bao li dan Sei ran. Mereka adalah pekerja industri di salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Shanghai. Mereka mengangkatku untuk menjadi salah satu pekerja industri. Aku tidak mengeluh, justru aku lebih berterima kasih karena aku dapat semua kebutuhanku.

Namun suatu hari.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, membasuh wajahku. Ku cari Baoli dan Seiran. Mereka tidak ada. Aku berpikir mereka sudah pergi ke pabrik duluan. Mulailah ku ganti baju-ku dan berniat untuk menyusul mereka.

Tetapi.

Dipikiranku ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Pagar pabrik di tutup. Ada apa ini ? Apa yang terjadi ? Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda orang-orang di dalam. Tidak mungkin aku kepagian. Lalu kemana pergi Bao Li dan Sei Ran. Apa mereka ke pasar ? Ini aneh. Kemudian, kutanyakan pada seseorang pejalan kaki. Ia seorang lansia, mungkin berumur sekitar 50 tahun.

"Permisi, kakek, pabriknya kenapa tutup ya ?" Tanyaku.

Ia menjawab, "Mereka bangkrut dan para buruhnya dipindahkan ke Guang Zhou,"

Aku membeku di tempat. Oh, tidak. Aku ditinggal sendiri di Shanghai. Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku ? Apa aku berbuat salah ? Aku mulai ketakutan dan menangis. Kakek yang berdiri di depanku, kaget. Bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba menangis.

"Dek, Kamu kenapa ?" Tanyanya, duduk setengah jongkok di depanku.

Aku terdiam, "Mereka meninggalkanku. Hiks. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Hiks,"

"Orangtuamu dimana, adik manis ?"

"Ibu...hiks, Ibuku menjualku. Paman Baoli dan paman Seiran, hiks, yang membawaku ke sini. Hiks, hiks." Aku menghapus terus airmataku yang terus mengalir.

Paman itu mengeluskan kepalaku, raut wajahnya terlihat iba.

"Maukah ikut kakek ?" Katanya.

"Kemana ?"

"Ke rumah kakek. Kau akan tinggal di sana, mulai hari ini."

Hari itulah aku menjadi bagian dari keluarga Zhang. Mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat mampan. Sang kakek adalah direktur perusahaan textile, sang nenek hanyalah seorang nenek yang mengurusi kebutuhan di rumah dan menemaniku bermain. Keduanya sudah kehilangan putra satu-satunya akibat ia sakit yang cukup parah. Saat nenek melihatku, beliau bilang jika mataku mirip mendiang putranya. Dan beliau senang karena telah mengangkatku, menemani masa tuanya.

Hidupku menjadi lebih enak, aku disekolahkan di sekolah yang berkualitas tinggi. Bahkan mereka menyediakan aku baju-baju mewah. Mereka selalu membawaku ke pasar malam setiap minggu.

Aku pun selalu mendapat rank 1 di sekolah. Selalu menang dalam olimpiade sains. Aku selalu menjuarai dalam pertandingan piano. Prestasi demi prestasi kuberikan pada mereka. Itu semua kulakukan demi membalas kebaikan kedua orang yang mengangkatku sebagai cucu angkat mereka.

_Hidupku jauh lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya._

* * *

Aku lulus kuliah di umurku yang ke-21, pada tahun 2010. Jurusan IT. Aku sempat masuk ke dalam TV, atas prestasi yang kucapai. Namun ternyata IT bukanlah bidangku. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bekerja di suatu perusahaan, tidak ikut campur oleh sang kakek. Walau sang kakek selalu menyuruhku menjadi manager di perusahaan milik beliau. Tetapi, aku tolak. Lain dengan sang nenek, mengizinkanku menjadi apa yang ku inginkan. Karena putranya dulu harus menyesal tidak mengambil jurusan dan terperangkap di rumah sebagai pengangguran. Dan, beliau tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

_Dan ceritaku bertemu Kris Wu di mulai dari sini._

Aku dan Kakek menghadiri acara ulang tahun salah seorang sahabat kakek. Ia adalah seorang direktur perusahaan _Wu_. Perusahaan yang disering juluki dengan sebutan _Naga_ dari negri timur, karena nama perusahaannya sudah cukup terkenal di dunia. Bahkan usaha fashion-nya sedang melonjak naik. Kudengar perancang busana-nya adalah orang korea.

"Oh ~! Zhang !" seru sang direktur _Wu_ menghampiri kakek dan memeluknya.

Layaknya sahabat lama dan sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu.

"Wu ! Apa kabar ! Selamat ulang tahun, sobat !" balas kakek.

Pria yang berulang tahun itu melepaskan pelukannya dan melirik ke arahku.

"Hoo ! Ini kah sang cucu berprestasimu itu ?" Matanya kembali melirik kakekku, "Betul begitu, _Zhang Zhen Li_ ?"

"_Dui_. Dia adalah cucu kebanggaanku." Sang kakek memegang bahuku.

Aku tersipu malu, "_Ni hao_. _Wo shi _Zhang Yixing."

"Hoo. Dia tipe yang pendiam, ya ?" komentar Wu Li Yien, si direktur.

"Haha. Ia memang begitu !" tawa kakek.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Karena aku lebih baik terdiam dan mendengarkan pembicaraan orang dewasa.

"Bagaimana dengan Yi fan ?" lanjut kakek, "apa dia sehat ?"

"Ah ! Anak itu ! Dia sangat sehat !" jawab _Li Yien_.

Lalu, mereka berdua terbahak-bahak. Begitulah jika kedua sahabat baru saja bertemu kembali. Aku memang tidak suka keramaian, dan aku memilih untuk duduk di pinggir ruangan acara. Atau aku berjalan-jalan ke taman belakang, menghirup udara segar sambil menegukkan segelas _wine_. Namun, tidak untuk hari ini, aku mendampingi kakek kemana pun kakek pergi.

"Nah. Yixing, kenalkan ini putra-ku, _Wu Yi Fan_" kata Li Yien lagi.

Aku menatap kagum dengan pemuda di depanku. Sesosok pemuda tinggi, berambut _Mohawk_ hitam ini menjabat tanganku kuat.

"Panggil saja, Kris." Ujarnya.

"Oh, salam kenal, namaku _Yixing_."

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik, _Zhang Yixing_."

"Aku juga, _Kris Wu_."

Cerita yang singkat dan padat sekaligus jelas. Sejak itu kami berdua menjadi sahabat baik. Hingga, ia mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya di _Seoul_ untuk melanjutkan bisnis ayah-nya yaitu, sebuah butik. Awalnya, aku ingin ikut akan tetapi, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan nenek seorang diri. Namun sang nenek tidak satu pikiran denganku dan mengizinkan aku pergi. Kupeluk tubuh lemah itu, menangis dalam dekapannya. Aku tidak kuat. Ia satu-satunya orang yang mengajariku untuk rendah hati dan juga cinta.

Saat aku mengangkat koperku ke dalam bagasi mobil, kupandang ia dengan senyuman lembut. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena telah mengenal keluarga ini. Karena Keluarga ini telah baik padaku. Aku akan mencari nafkah, dan akan kukirimkan gaji pada rekening mereka. Itulah tekad-ku.

_Good Bye, ShangHai._

* * *

January 6th, 2012.

Hari ini adalah kamis. Tidak hanya itu, hari ini adalah hari dimana akan diadakan _sale_ besar-besaran. Ini akan membuat waktu bermain piano-ku tertunda. Aku harus membantu _staff_ di butik, melayani para tamu. Sudah setahun, aku bekerja di '_1950 Boutique'_, dan hal yang kudapat di sini bukan hanya gaji tetapi juga _fans_. Banyak _yeoja_ yang datang, _tapi tidak membeli apa-apa_. Hanya memberikanku dan beberapa rekanku sebuah kado atau surat-surat cinta. Anak zaman sekarang. Aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepala. Seperti yang kukatakan di awal cerita aku juga seorang perangkai bunga. Nenekku yang mengajariku merangkai bunga. Aku merawat semua bunga di butik.

"_Anneyong haseo,_ selamat datang."

Kata salah seorang _staff_ di butik, membukakan pintunya. Namanya Huang Zi Tao. Para rekannya memanggilnya Tao atau _Panda_. Kenapa _Panda_ ? Lihat saja, kantung mata hitamnya yang benar-benar mirip panda. Ia juga berasal dari daratan cina sepertiku dan Kris. Namun, bisa kita semua ketahui bahwa Tao adalah sepupu dari Kris. Perhatikan saja, tinggi badan dan paras mereka. Sama-sama menjulang tinggi, dan sama-sama berparas tampan. Kuakui keturunan dari keluarga _Wu_, semuanya memiliki paras yang tampan.

Tak lama, rekan kerjaku, _Park Chanyeol_ mendorong pintu butik dan menuntun seorang _yeoja_ bermata hitam kelam dan juga rambutnya yang senada dengan matanya. _Yeoja_ itu merangkul lengan Chanyeol, tersenyum senang saat ia masuk. Keduanya mengundang perhatian, baik itu para staff dan para pengunjung. Tidak pada si _happy virus_, Chanyeol, karena kita sudah terbiasa dengan penampilannya. Namun pada si _yeoja_ itu. Cantiknya bukan main. Bahkan mataku tetap menatapnya lekat-lekat. Keduanya benar-benar cocok sekali.

"_Well-well_, Channie bawa pacarnya ke butik kah ? Ia ternyata seorang _heart-breaker_ sama seperti Kris dan Kai," ujar seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri tepat di sebelahku.

Pemuda ini adalah salah satu teman baikku sekaligus guru bahasa korea-ku, Do Kyungsoo. Ia memiliki _multi-job_ di butik ini sebagai assisten designer dan pembuat cupcake enak yang membuat semua orang ketagihan. Termasuk diriku. Aku sangat suka kue buatannya. Ia juga selalu menyeduhkan _espresso_ untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah. Selain itu, jika aku merindukan kakek dan nenek, ia bersedia memelukku dan mendengarkan semua curahan hatiku. Betul-betul teman yang berarti bagiku.

"Kau yakin itu pacarnya ?" kutanya balik.

"Entahlah, lihat saja _yeoja_ itu merangkul Channie," jawab Kyungsoo, "Bisa jadi, bukan ?"

"Kurasa bukan, _hyung_." Timpal salah seorang _namja_ berambut pirang bersandar malas di depan pintu salon.

"Kan, aku bilang 'bisa jadi', Sehunnie !" bantah Kyungsoo.

"_Whatever_, _hyung_. Gadis itu adalah sepupu Chanyeol." Jelas pemuda pirang bernama Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun. Penata rambut jempolan butik kami. Pemuda tampan ini memang terlihat dingin dan ketus. Ia tidak suka hal yang terbelit-belit dan merepotkan. Ia tidak suka jika Kris memarahinya karena tingkahnya tidak sopan di depan para pelanggan. Begitu pula jika ada yang mengusik tidur siang-nya, ia akan menatap sang pelaku dengan mata tajamnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, itulah Oh Sehun. Bakatnya memang sangat brillian. Banyak _yeoja_ naksir kepada _namja_ ini, nampaknya ia terus menolak mereka semua.

"_Mwoya ? _Sepupu Channie ?" Tanya Kyungsoo menggerutkan dahinya.

"Ya, aku juga pernah berkenalan dengannya. Kalau tidak salah, namanya _Soo Young_." Sehun kembali menjelaskan.

Oh. Jadi, namanya _Soo Young_. Aku tersenyum dan tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide. Ku langkahkan kaki-ku ke lantai atas untuk mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga _lily_ putih. Lalu aku pun melirik ke lantai bawah, dan ia sedang sendiri. Ini kesempatanku. Aku mencolek seorang _yeoja_, mengoper setangkai bunga _lily _tersebut, dan membisikkan kata-kata, tepat di telinganya.

"Kau serius ?" Tanya _yeoja_ itu.

Aku tersenyum dengan tanda 'tentu-saja-aku-serius-'. Lalu ia pun mengoper bunga itu dan membisikkan kata-kata yang kukatakan pada _yeoja_ sebelumnya. Kemudian, dioper lagi sampai operan terakhir, bunga lily itu ada di tangan gadis yang sejak tadi membuat mataku tidak lepas pada pandangannya.

Ia tampak bingung saat ia menerima setangkai bunga _lily_ tersebut dan seperti bertanya dari siapa bunga itu. Sang pengoper menunjukkan si pengirimnya, satu demi persatu jari telunjuk para pengengoper menunjuk ke arahku. Aku menghampirinya, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Dan memberikannya lagi beberapa bunga _lily_ yang sudah kutautkan. Ia tersenyum senang dan menerima bunga tersebut.

Pertanda bagus.

"_When I look at you, I feel like we have met for each other before,_" kataku puitis.

Ia terkekeh.

"_I guess you're wrong, I haven't meet you yet before_," jawabnya.

"Aku Yixing, tapi kau bisa memanggilku dengan _Lay_,"

"Aku Lee Soo Young. Panggil aku, _Soo Young_."

* * *

Kuakui Soo Young berbeda dengan para _yeoja_ yang kukenal selama ini. Soo Young. Dia spesial. Dia bagaikan bulan purnama yang bersinar di malam hari. Dia begitu lembut kepada siapapun, bahkan Sehun melunak jika di depan dirinya. Ia membalas bungaku dengan ia bawakan untukku sepanci pasta, benar-benar enak. Matanya seperti merasuki-ku untuk jatuh lebih dalam lagi, rambut hitam panjangnya selalu ia gerai dan terlihat indah saat angin menerpa rambutnya.

"Tempo hari, kau apakan _Soo Younnie_ ?" Tanya Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi bar.

"_Hm,_ Hanya memberinya beberapa tangkai bunga _lily_…" jawabku singkat.

"Aksimu bikin heboh, bung !" Chanyeol melemparkan tinjunya ke bahuku, namun tidak terasa sakit.

Aku hanya membalasnya kekehan yang sudah menjadi ciri khas-ku.

"Wah, wah. Siapa itu _Soo Younnie_ ?" sambar _namja_ berkulit tan—Kim Jongin—panggil saja ia dengan Kai. Ia sedari tadi sibuk memutarkan tangkai garpu, menatap bosan potong-potongan kue _brownis_.

"Itu lho, Kai. _Yeoja_ cantik yang selalu membuat iri para fans Chanyeol dan _Yixing_-ssi." Jawab Kyungsoo yang menggeringkan piring dengan kain lap.

Kai menggerutkan dahinya, raut wajahnya seperti tertulis _'huh-siapa-itu-hyung'_. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa _yeoja_ tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun naik lantai atas bersama dengan—ah, Soo Young—dia panjang umur.

"_Yeollie_-_oppa_," sapa Soo Young.

"_Soo Younnie_, kau kemari." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya.

"Wah ~ Ada _Lay_-_oppa_ ! _Anneyong_ !" Soo Young tersenyum.

"_Anneyong_, Soo Young." Balasku.

"Lho, bagaimana kau bisa masuk, _Soo Young_ ?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Tadi kulihat di luar butik, kalian sedang istirahat. Tapi Sehunnie memanggilku dan katanya, aku boleh masuk lewat pintu belakang," jelasnya.

"_Sehunnie_ ?" Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengarkan tadi, begitu pula denganku.

"Iya, _Sehunnie_. Sehun. Oh Sehun," ia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sehun yang masih memasang tatapan malas. Aku sangat tahu Sehun tidak suka kalau ia panggil _Sehunnie_. Ia cukup terbiasa dengan Kyungsoo memanggilnya seperti itu. Tetapi jika selain Kyungsoo, ia akan mendecak marah. Anehnya, ia tidak marah jika Soo Young memanggilnya begitu.

"Kau ada apa ke sini ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku mencari Lay-_oppa_," jawab Soo Young antusias.

Aku mendongak, "Mencariku ?"

"Iya, kudengar _oppa_ suka merangkai bunga, ya ?"

"Hm, iya."

"_O-oppa _mau mengajariku, tidak ?"

Entah pertanyaannya seperti dentangan bel gereja. Apa takdir sedang di pihakku ? Aku sangat senang. Ya, Tuhan. Entah bagaimana aku harus berterima kasih pada diri-Mu.

"Boleh saja," jawabku sambil menyunggingkan senyumanku.

Ia tersenyum senang, "baiklah, boleh ku minta _id-line_ opaa ?"

"Tentu," lalu ku beri _id-line_ku kepadanya.

"Sudah ku add, ya, _oppa _?"

Aku menggangguk sambil menekan _accept_ pada layar screen _Samsung Note 2_-ku.

"Nanti kuhubungi-mu lagi…" ia terkekeh.

Sehun mendekat, dan ia mulai mengacak-acak rambut Soo Young.

"_Soo Young_, kau jadi potong rambut tidak ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ah ! Iya. _I'm counting on you, Sehunnie_." Soo Young tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, _Lay-Oppa_."

Soo Young melambaikan tangan, menuruni anak tangga, "_Sehunnie, _ayo cepat !"

Sehun menghela nafas, dan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Soo Young.

"Eh ?! Apa dia bilang potong rambut ?!" Chanyeol terkejut dan berlari mengikuti mereka berdua, "TUNGGU ! JANGAN KAU POTONG RAMBUT _SOO YOUNNIE_, OH SEHUN !"

Mataku melongo, dan menatap Kyung Soo yang mengangkat bahu. Ya, apalah. Aku tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol, tetapi aku sudah mendapatkan _id-line_nya. Dengan ini, aku bisa menghubunginya setiap saat.

* * *

Hubunganku dengan Soo Young cukup bagus. Aku ke rumahnya untuk mengajarinya merangkai bunga, karena ia yang memintaku begitu. Kami selalu berjalan-jalan ke taman tiap minggu jika aku tidak sibuk. Aku dan Soo Young sudah seperti teman sejak lama, padahal kami baru saja bertemu 5 bulan yang lalu. Ia membiarkan aku memeluknya dari belakang atau kubiarkan lenganku menjadi pengganti bantal di sofanya. Ada saatnya, ia duduk di sebelahku dan mengikuti jemariku memetik senar gitarku.

"Soo Young," panggilku menaruh dua cangkir coklat panas di meja kecil.

"Hn ~ ?"gumamnya, masih asyik bermain game di _Samsung galaxy tab_-nya.

"Ini coklat panas-mu," kataku, duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn ~"

Aku berdecak, memeluk perutnya agar ia mendekat denganku. Ia tersontak kaget dan tertawa geli. Aku mengangkat _yeoja_ itu ke atas pangkuanku, wajahnya menghadap ke arahku. Betapa beruntungnya, aku bisa bertemu gadis secantik ini.

"Ya ! Lay-_oppa_ ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?" serunya.

Aku tersenyum, ia merona malu karena posisinya sekarang. Ia begitu ringan, dan rambutnya mengelitik wajahku. Aku menyelipkan beberapa rambut panjangnya di belakang daun telinga-nya. Lalu telapak tanganku menyentuh pipi merahnya. Dan aku terkekeh.

"_Oppa_, Posisi-nya," katanya risih

"Iya, iya. Kau matikan dulu game-mu dan minumlah susu coklat-mu."

"_Ne…" _ujarnya, jemarinya langsung menekan tombol _off_.

"_Anak pintar,_"

"_Oppa_, jahat. Padahal aku sedang ingin mengalahkan rekor _Yeol_-_Oppa_," ia majukan bibir manis itu.

Aku kembali terkekeh, "Baiklah, nanti aku bantu buat memecahkan rekor si Chanyeol,"

"Asyik ! Aku sayang Lay-oppa !" Ia memelukku.

"Soo Young, sesak !"

* * *

Sekarang, Soo Young memang tinggal sendiri, karena ayah-nya selalu tidak ada di rumah, sedangkan ibunya telah meninggal saat melahirkannya. Sebelum aku selalu datang menemaninya, ia selalu tinggal dengan di apartemen Chanyeol. Ia memang bukan anak manja tapi, ia tidak suka petir dan malam hari. Chanyeol pernah cerita, Soo Young takut hal-hal seperti petir dan malam hari. Bahkan, ia menelpon Chanyeol agar dipeluk saat itu juga. Benar, Soo Young adalah seorang _paranoid_. Ia tidak boleh di tinggal sendiri.

**CTAAAAR !**

Bunyi petir menyambar, terasa amat kencang. Aku mendengus kesal. Kenapa disaat aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan Soo Young harus hujan seperti ini. Mana deras lagi. Soo Young terus-menerus memeluk kedua kakinya, ia meringkuk ketakutan. Aku mencari selimut tebal untuk menghangatkan dia.

"Gyaaaaa ~! _Oppa !" _teriaknya akibat bunyi petir tadi.

Ia berlari mencariku, dan memelukku dari belakang. Mungkin ini terkesan aneh. Ia menangis karena petir. Aku membalikkan badanku, menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya. Kupeluk dirinya.

"Sudah tenanglah, aku di sini, _Soo Younnie_."

Ia mendongak. Walau wajahnya berlinang airmata. Ia masih terlihat cantik.

"Dengarkan suaraku, kau akan aman bersamaku, _Soo Younnie_," lanjutku.

Ia menatapku lekat-lekat dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku.

"_Gomawo,_ Lay-_oppa_."

"Sama-sama, _Soo Young_,"

Betul, aku sangat percaya dengan jatuh cinta pandangan pertama.

Dan, ya, ia menarikku ke dalam lautan cinta.

Aku dalam waktu singkat, jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

"Soo Young,"

Aku masuk ke dalam ruang tengah. Rumah kediaman _Lee_, sangat simple dan juga minimalis. Lantai seluruh ruangan terbuat dari kayu, membuat rumah ini semakin nyaman. Mataku terus mencari Soo Young. Kutaruh tasku di atas sofa putihnya. Menengok kearah dapur, namun ia tidak ada. Kemana dia ?

"Soo Younnie, Kau dimana ?" panggilku lagi.

"Aku di sini, Lay-_oppa_," sahut Soo Young di dalam sebuah ruangan.

Ia sedang menaiki tangga dan mengeluarkan sebuah sesuatu dari atas lemari. Ia tampak kesusahan dan barang yang ingin ia keluarkan juga terasa berat. Ia terlihat tidak seimbang sekarang, dan tergelincir jatuh. Untungnya, aku berhasil menangkapnya dengan kedua tanganku. Sekarang ia menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_.

"_Aigoo_, Soo Young," kataku mendesis, "Kau sedang apa ?"

"Ah ! Lay-_oppa_ ! Gomawo ! Aduh aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku,"

Aku memutar mataku, "Kau sedang apa di atas sana, huh, _Soo Younnie_ ?"

"_Aniyo_, aku tadi ingin mengeluarkan kotak milik ibu-ku di atas sana." Jawabnya.

Aku mendongak ke atas, menurunkan Soo Young. "Diam di sini, biar aku ambilkan untukmu."

Kunaiki anak tangga dan menarik keluar sebuah box biru laut yang terlihat kusam. Ia sudah berdebu. Sepertinya, barang ini sudah lama tersimpan. Aku menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Kemudian, menyerahkan kotak itu. Aku penasaran dengan apa isi kotak itu.

"Apa itu, Soo Young ?"

—tanyaku.

"Ini salah satu harta karun-ku, dulunya milik mendiang ibu-ku,"

—jawabnya, membuka box tersebut.

"Ah ! Lihat ini, Lay-_oppa _."

Ia menunjukkan sebuah cincin pernikahan.

"Cincin ?"

"Bukan sekedar cincin biasa, ini cincin dimana ia menyaksikan cinta ayah dan ibu,"

Aku tersenyum, mulailah aku berandai-andai jika aku kelak menikahi Soo Young.

Senyumnya melemah, ia mulai muram.

Ada apa ini ?

"Aku … Aku ditunangkan, _oppa_."

Mataku terbelalak.

"Apa ?"

"Aku ditunangkan,"

—ia mengulang kata-katanya.

"Tetapi aku tidak mencintai orang itu,"

Ia mulai menangis.

Kudekatkan dirinya, memeluknya. Ia memelukku balik.

"Aku tidak mau menikah, walau itu indah."

Ia takut. Aku tahu itu.

"Aku tidak mau, _oppa_."

Ia mempererat pelukannya.

"Begitu pula denganku,"

—kataku, membenamkan wajahku ke dalam kepalanya.

"_Karena aku mencintaimu_,"

Ia terdiam dan terus menangis.

"_Memang aku mungkin terlambat mengatakannya, tetapi … … aku tidak akan mencoba membawamu lari layaknya si Romeo. Aku tidak mau berbuat bodoh seperti Romeo. Aku tidak ada nyali untuk menembakkan diriku di depanmu. Aku tak kuasa melihat kau menangis. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Walau kau menjadi istri orang nantinya,"_

Aku terkekeh.

Ia mendongak.

"_Biarkan aku memelukmu_,"

"_Yixing-oppa_, _mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae_"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia memanggilku dengan nama asliku.

Aku senang.

"_Saranghae, Soo Young_."

* * *

Aku berjalan pulang ke apartemenku. Kulihat Kris tertidur di atas sofa dengan TV LCD-nya yang masih menyala. Dasar. Ia harusnya tahu betapa mahal-nya biaya listrik di Korea. Kumatikan TV itu, membiarkan Kris tertidur. Aku menyeret kaki-ku lemas, masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ponselku berbunyi. Mataku terbelalak karena itu—

—dari nenekku.

Segera-ku tekan tombol hijau di layar _Samsung Note 2_-ku.

"_Yixing ~!_"

Oh, aku sangat merindukan suara nenek. Atau aku memang butuh dirinya sekarang.

"Nenek, apa kabarmu dan kakek ?"

"_Nenek dan Kakek sehat-sehat saja. Bagaimana dengan dirimu, cucuku, Zhang Yixing_ ?"

"Aku…" kugigit bibir bagian bawahku, "Aku baik, nek."

"_Apa kau yakin, anak muda_ ? _Suaramu seperti ingin menangis begitu ?_"

Aku terdiam, "Aku merindukanmu, nek. Dan aku rindu kakek juga,"

"_Nenek tahu. Tetapi yakin ada hal lain yang membuat ingin menangis, anak muda._"

Oh, Kumohon, nek. Jangan kau tebak apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Karena aku tahu, kau bisa berpikir persis dengan apa yang kupikirkan sekarang.

"_Yixing,_"

"Ya ?"

"_Jangan bilang gadis Korea yang terakhir kali kau ceritakan pasti membuatmu patah hati."_

Tepat sasaran. Kata-kata nenek seperti panah yang menusuk jantungku. Aku menunduk, kupegang dahiku. Mengatur nafas, menenangkan diri agar tidak menangis lagi.

"_Mei you_," jawabku.

"_Kau jangan bohong, Zhang Yixing. Aku telah mengenal selama belasan tahun, anak muda. Ayo, Ceritakan pada nenek._"

"… Betul kata nenek. Aku sedang patah hati, hehe"

"_Penyebabnya_ ?"

"Dia akan bertunangan dengan orang lain. Aku terlambat, nek."

"_Dengar, Zhang Yixing."_

Buliran airmata telah mengalir di pipiku. Aku merasa bahwa diriku begitu lemah. Aku benci diriku yang lemah seperti ini. Kenapa aku tidak mampu melawan rasa sakit ini ? Kenapa aku harus meratapi nasibku seperti ini ?

"_Jika memang cinta tidak memihakmu, biarkanlah ia pergi. Karena masih—"_

"Ya, Karena masih banyak wanita yang mengejar hatiku. Tetapi, ia yang selalu mengisi hari-ku di saat aku membutuhkan dia. Disaat ia membiarkanku memeluknya, merasakan kehangatannya. Nek, kau harus tahu dia seorang yang bisa membuatku seperti ini. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku mengerti apa artinya cinta, yang selama ini aku tidak pernah serius tentang hal ini. Tahukah, nek. Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, ia membawaku dalam lautan cinta. Aku tidak pernah merasa begini. Aku mencintainya, _sungguh aku mencintainya_." Jelasku dalam telepon. Aku terisak.

Dadaku sakit. Denyut jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dengan benar. Aku ingin egois, membawanya lari dari pertunangan itu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa, aku yakin ia jutrsu semakin sakit jika ia tetap bersamaku. Ia belum bisa mencintaiku sepenuhnya, ia menyayangiku layaknya seorang kakak. Dimana ia butuh pelukan kasih sayang, saat Chanyeol tidak ada. Aku menggendongnya seperti anak kecil, tertawa riang di ruang tengah. Mengecup sayang pipinya, mendapatkan pipi merah yang merona. Aku rindu suaranya. Aku rindu sentuhan tangannya. Aku rindu semua momen bersamanya.

"Nek, Aku akan pulang ke cina bulan depan, aku ingin menjengukmu."

"_Kau bermaksud untuk melarikan diri, huh, anak muda ?"_

"Bukan. Aku ingin mencoba melupakannya."

"…_. Baiklah."_

"Terima kasih, nenek. Aku akan menghubungi nenek nanti. _Wo ai ni_," ku tekan tombol merah dan ku masukkan ponsel ku ke dalam saku bajuku.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"_Yixing_,"

Suara berat milik Kris terdengar di depan pintu kamarku. Apa dia mendengar percakapaan aku dan nenekku ? Kumohon jangan. Karena aku tahu—_Kris punya perasaan yang sama denganku terhadap Soo Young_. Semula aku tidak tahu perasaan Kris padanya, namun saat Soo Young cerita padaku bahwa Kris menyatakan perasaannya. Barulah aku tahu.

* * *

"_Lay-oppa,"_

"_Ya, Soo Young ?"_

"_Boss-mu menyatakan perasaannya padaku,"_

"_Maksudmu—Kris ?"_

"_Iya. Ia selalu mengirimkanku paket seperti baju, sepatu, dan lain-lain. Aku senang, tetapi aku tidak melihat cinta dari materi."_

"_Hoo, kau menolak cintanya ?"_

_Soo Young menggangguk._

"_Aku lebih baik memilih oppa, daripada boss naga-mu itu,"_

_Aku tersenyum, karena baru kali ini aku menang dari Kris._

* * *

"Yixing, Soo Young-ah. Dia, dia akan bertunangan ?" Tanya Kris seakan tidak percaya.

"_Dui_. Aku… Aku juga syok," jawabku.

"Ya, apalagi aku …" sambungnya, "Jadi, kau akan pulang bulan depan ?"

Aku menggangguk lemah, "aku berusaha melupakan dia."

"Yixing…"

Aku menatap ke arahnya, "Aku—tidak, kita terlambat, Kris."

Kris mendadak sakit dan semua momen bersama dengan Soo Young, terulang di kepalaku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Mau kemana kau, Yixing ?"

Kris menarik siku-ku.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, _Kris_."

Kutepis tangannya. Aku menatapnya, tersenyum lemah.

"_Yixing_, kau—"

"_Yi fan,_ Biarkan aku sendiri…"

"YA ! KAU JANGAN NEKAT !"

Kris mencengkram pergelangan tanganku erat. Aku berusaha untuk melepaskan dari cengkramannya. Ia malah menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan seorang sahabat. Aku tahu ia kuatir. Karena ia tahu aku akan ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga. Aku menangis di dalam pelukannya. Aku menangis deras. Meraung kesakitan karena merasakan sakit di dada begitu hebatnya.

Ya, aku tahu.

Cinta tidak selalu memihak dirimu.

**TBC**

Anneyong Haseo 3

Lin imnida 3

Terima kasih buat orang-orang yg telah review 3 Aku senang dengan reviewannya hehehe

Video Teasernya udah jadi, silakan di tonton ~ 3

Reply untuk para reader

HunHan's real : Anneyong haseo ... Iya 3 aku keinspirasi sama video photoshoot mereka hehehe... Yaoi ? Hm, cuman semi Yaoi, sih... ngga terlalu banget... karena di sini ff yg aku anggap straight walaupun uda ngontrol diri buat ngga ada hint apappun ttg yaoi, tampaknya gagal -LayKris pelukan di atas- LOL uda lanjutkan semoga suka ~

BaekWie : Tadinya mau Luhan atau Sehun, cuman aku mikir lagi, kyknya Baekkie cocok jadi model ... 3 LOL Iya semoga suka degan kelanjutannya ~

HyuuJooHan : Hahahaha, Makasih ~ A semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya 3

Kim Hyeka : Sudah di lanjutkan 3


	3. Chapter 3 : Meaning of Love (Kai's side)

**Title : The Alpha**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, (lil) Humor**

**Teaser : Search at Youtube [EXO FANVID] THE ALPHA [TEASER FANFIC]**

**Pairing : EXO x OC (You as Lee Soo Young)**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Summary : Ini adalah 12 kisah bagaimana cara para 12 ****_namja_**** mendapatkan hati seorang ****_yeoja_**** yang selalu datang ke butik mereka. Tidak ada persaingan di antara mereka. Namun hanya saja ke-12 namja diam-diam menyukai dirimu yang sudah di cap sebagai "****_Dream Girl"_**** bagi mereka masing-masing. Apakah cinta mereka dibalas atau justu hanya di pendam ?**

* * *

"_Ya ! Kim Jongin !_"

**PLAK**

Telapak tangan itu mendarat tempat di wajahku. Aku meringis kesakitan. Tamparan itu begitu keras, buktinya orang-orang di sekeliling kami penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku menatapnya tajam seperti tatapan '_apa-maksud-mu-melakukan-ini'_ atau _'kenapa-kau-menampar-ku'_. _Yeoja_ itu adalah **mantan pacar**-ku, _well_, walau belum resmi menjadi **mantan**. Tetapi aku yakin setelah ini ia akan meminta putus denganku, atau lebih baik aku yang meminta putus darinya.

"Ya ! Kenapa kau menghindariku, huh ?! Kau tahu aku pacarmu, bukan?" pekik-nya.

Aku mendecak kesal. Ya, memang aku pacarmu tetapi, siapa yang mau pacaran dengan orang yang egois dan memanfaatkan _materi_ dari pacarnya. Setiap hari—ya, hampir setiap hari—Ia dan mata memelasnya memintaku untuk membelikan apa pun yang inginkan dari tas sampai ke perhiasaan. _Okay_, aku bukannya pelit. Tetapi—_Oh_, _come on_. Siapa yang mau memiliki seorang pacar yang _matre_. Haruskah aku menjadi _mommy_ keduanya jika _dear mommy_-nya tidak memberikan uang saku kepadanya. Perlu ? Bahkan _hyung_-ku selalu bilang jangan terlalu memanjakan para wanita apalagi jika mereka mengincar _dompet_-ku. Namun, aku lengah. _Urgh ! damn it_ !

"Pacar macam apa yang selalu minta dibelikan barang-barang tidak penting itu setiap hari ?!" sindirku.

"Tentu saja, pacar yang baik dan sayang dengan pacarnya sendiri ! Tidak seperti KAU !" jawabnya dengan nada tinggi. Lebih tepatnya, **membentak**. Oh, mengapa aku harus jadian dengan _yeoja_ jelek ini ? Ah, aku ingat. Dia hanya korban taruhan, tetapi kenapa aku yang jadi korbannya, ya ? Aneh juga.

"YA ! Kutanya ulang !"

Aku tersontak kaget.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Kim Jongin ?!"

"Tidak ada alasan yang khusus, aku hanya mau—,"Aku menghela nafas panjang, "—Kita putus."

Matanya terbuka dengan sempurna, kaget dengan pernyataanku. Semasa bodo. Lalu aku berjalan meninggalkannya. Sebaiknya aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo-_hyung_, siapa tahu kue buatannya bisa meredakan emosiku. Aku jujur, aku membenci _yeoja_ yang hanya melihat dari materi. Tidak hanya _yeoja_ tadi yang telah menjadi daftar list cewek matre. Tetapi ini sudah 4-5 kali dari 6 kali aku berpacaran. 1-2 orang lainnya, kami bertengkar karena mereka mengganggapku selingkuh. Siapa tidak selingkuh, kalau dirinya sendiri juga selingkuh. Bahkan mereka juga berciuman atau bermesraan dengan _selingkuhan_ mereka, di belakangku. Tidak habis pikir, mereka melakukan itu padaku. Seperti semua orang tahu, aku adalah seorang _namja_ biasa. Aku bergonta-ganti pasangan karena untuk tidak bosan dengan perasaanku sendiri. Dan dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku ingin memiliki kisah cinta yang _mellow_—maksudku, seperti dalam cerita cinta di _telenovela_.

Namaku Kim Jongin—tapi kalian bisa memanggilku, Kai. Tahun ini, umurku 17 tahun. Dan, ya, aku seorang model _official _di _1950 Boutique_ dimana kakakku, Suho _hyung_—walau nama aslinya, Kim Jyuumyeon. Ia bekerja sebagai perancang busana di sana. Awalnya, diriku memang tidak berminat menjadi _model official_ butik itu. Namun, setelah kupikir-pikir mungkin ada untungnya aku menjadi bagian dari mereka. Dan memang benar, Kris _hyung_ memberikanku dan satu model lainnya sebuah apartemen mewah. Aku merasa sangat beruntung dari semua _namja-namja_ yang gagal dalam audisi.

Setiap pulang kampus, aku pasti tidak pernah absen untuk selalu mengunjungi _1950 Boutique_. Selain aku bisa menunggu _hyung_-ku selesai bekerja (walau pada akhirnya, ia akan menendangku keluar jika ia tahu aku hanya menjadi pengganggu di butik), aku juga senang menyedupkan secangkir _latte_ buatan Do Kyungsoo—aku memanggilnya Kyungsoo-_hyung_. Karena butik ini tempat satu-satunya melepaskan penatku.

* * *

"Jadi, kau putus lagi dengan pacarmu ?" ujar Kyungsoo menaruh sepiring kue _brownies_ di atas meja bar.

Aku menggangguk pelan. Kusandarkan kepalaku di atas meja bar, memandangi kue _brownies _itu. Aku lelah dengan _yeoja_ yang tidak pernah bisa tulus mencintaiku. Aku tidak habis pikir mereka tega mempermainkan hatiku. _Okay_, mungkin banyak yang mengira atau mereka di luar sana berpikir, akulah yang menyakiti mereka. Padahal bukan. Oh, siapa pun mengertilah perasaanku.

"Wah wah, udah ada penggantinya, belum ?" sindir pemilik telinga yang menyerupai _elf_ seperti di buku dongeng—Park Chanyeol.

Setelah Chanyeol menyindirku, Kyungsoo-_hyung_ melemparinya dengan sendok. Dan tepat sasaran pula, sendok itu mengenai kepalanya. Rasanya aku ingin menertawakannya, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sedang tidak mood. Ku pindahkan posisiku ke samping, membelakangi mereka semua.

"_Aish !_ _Hyung !_ Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" ia mendesis kesakitan.

"Jangan banyak bicara kau, Park Chanyeol," bantah Kyungsoo, "Jongin sedang sakit hati. Hentikan sindiranmu dan hiburlah dia !"

Aku senang Kyungsoo-_hyung_ mengerti perasaanku. Tanpa harus aku katakan panjang lebar, ia sudah mengerti. Bahkan lebih mengerti dari pada kakakku sendiri yang malah menimpaliku dengan sindiran atau cemoohan omong kosongnya. Aku sangat berharap kalau Kyungsoo-_hyung_ adalah saudara kandungku. Sangat berharap sekali. Tetapi kenyataannya, tidak.

"Kai … Maafkan aku," kata Chanyeol.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." aku menjawab pelan, menegakkan kepalaku dan mulai memotong kue _brownis_-ku.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, _Lay-ssi_ !" Chanyeol memanggil pemuda yang duduk kursi piano. Pemuda itu berasal dari daratan Cina, sama seperti Kris.

Namanya Yixing—Zhang Yixing. Tetapi beberapa orang di sini memanggil dirinya Lay, karena ia selalu membeli keripik kentang merk _'lays_' sebagai cemilannya. Orangnya ramah dan juga _em_, romantis. Sayangnya, sampai saat ini, dia belum mendapatkan kekasih. Walau yang kudengar, dia banyak sekali penggemar terutama anak kalangan SMA. Hm, Boleh juga kau, _hyung_.

"Tempo hari, kau apakan _Soo Younnie_, ya ?" Tanya Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi bar.

Kulahap potongan kue _brownies_, tetapi telingaku tetap menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"_Hm,_ Hanya memberinya beberapa tangkai bunga _lily_…" jawab Yixing singkat.

_Hm _? Apa ? Si _Zhang Yixing_ itu menggoda seorang _Yeoja_. Bukan main, ini sebuah rekor. Penasaraan seperti apa _yeoja_ yang ditaksirnya. Dan aku yakin itu orang yang ditaksirnya, bukan _yeoja_ biasa.

"Aksimu bikin heboh, bung !" Chanyeol melemparkan tinjunya ke bahu Yixing.

Namun Yixing hanya membalasnya kekehan yang sudah ciri khasnya sekali.

"Wah, wah. Siapa itu _Soo Younnie_ ?" sambarku, penasaraan. Aku sedari tadi sibuk memutarkan tangkai garpu, menatap bosan potong-potongan kue _brownis_.

"Itu lho, Kai. _Yeoja_ cantik yang selalu membuat iri para fans Chanyeol dan _Yixing_-ssi." Jawab Kyungsoo yang menggeringkan piring dengan kain lap.

Aku menggerutkan dahinya, raut wajahku mungkin seperti tertulis _'huh-siapa-itu-hyung'_. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa _yeoja_ tersebut. Aku baru pertama kali mendengar seorang Zhang Yixing _memoduskan _seorang _yeoja_. Seperti hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi saja. Aku masih belum percaya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sahabatku, Oh Sehun—si penata rambut jempolan butik ini naik ke lantai atas bersama dengan—siapa ? Mataku melongo. Wah, wah. Sejak kapan si _gubuk Eskimo _itu luluh—ralat, mendekati seorang _yeoja_ yang luar biasa cantiknya. Wajahnya manis, irisnya berwarna hitam sempura, begitu pula dengan rambutnya yang panjang itu berwarna hitam. Bisa kuperkirakan dia seorang anak SMA, sama seperti diriku.

"_Yeollie_-_oppa_," sapa gadis.

Tunggu. Dia kenalan Chanyeol ? Wah bisa juga Chanyeol punya kenalan secantik dan semanis ini. Aku mengaku kalah.

"_Soo Younnie_, kau kemari." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya.

"Wah ~ Ada _Lay_-_oppa_ ! _Anneyong_ !" Soo Young tersenyum.

Dia juga mengenal _Yixing_ ? Demi apa ? Siapa sesungguhnya gerangan gadis ini ? Apa semua mengenalnya dan hanya aku yang tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Ini betul-betul menyebalkan. Apa aku harus pakai cara _Yixing, _merayunya dengan bunga. Oh, _come on_, Kim Jongin. Kau sudah terbiasa menghadapi seorang gadis-gadis di luar sana.

"_Anneyong_, Soo Young." Balas Yixing lembut.

"Lho, bagaimana kau bisa masuk, _Soo Young_ ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tadi kulihat di luar butik, kalian sedang istirahat. Tapi Sehunnie memanggilku dan katanya, aku boleh masuk lewat pintu belakang," jelasnya.

"_Sehunnie_ ?" Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengarkan tadi, begitu pula denganku.

_Huh, Sehunnie ?_ pikirku dalam batin. Aku menggerutkan dahiku dan melirik Sehun seakan tidak percaya. Sehun hanya membalas tatapan tajam dengan isyarat _'Apa-lihat-lihat-huh?'_ Aku menggeleng cepat, dengan maksud _tidak-apa-apa_.

"Iya, _Sehunnie_. Sehun. Oh Sehun," ia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sehun yang masih memasang tatapan malas.

Apa aku tidak salah dengar gadis ini berani memanggil seorang _gubuk Eskimo, _dengan panggilan _taboo_ seperti Sehunnie ? _Again_, Demi apa ? Kau pasti bercanda. Tidak satu pun bahkan diriku, kecuali Kyungsoo, memanggilnya seperti itu. Kalau ada orang yang memanggilnya begitu, ia akan marah besar.

"Kau ada apa ke sini ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku mencari Lay-_oppa_," jawab Soo Young antusias.

Yixing mendongak, "Mencariku ?"

Kenapa tidak mencariku, _nuna_ manis ? Aku mendengus pelan. Kulihat Kyungsoo memperhatikan gadis itu seksama. Aku menyeringai. _Okay_, semua orang di ruangan ini jatuh cinta padanya. Ya, _first sight love_.

"Iya, kudengar _oppa_ suka merangkai bunga, ya ?"

"Hm, iya."

"_O-oppa _mau mengajariku, tidak ?"

"Boleh saja," jawabku sambil menyunggingkan senyumanku.

Kulihat Sehun mendengus kesal dan menatap malas adegan tersebut, sedangkan Chanyeol berdecak kesal sedari tadi. Dan terakhir Kyungsoo, hanya tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo-_hyung_, kau yang paling aneh. Kenapa kau tersenyum manis seperti itu, sementara _yeoja_ idaman-mu sedang mendekati _namja_ lain ? Raut Yixing berubah sangat cerah. Sepertinya _happy virus_ milik Chanyeol pindah ke dirinya.

_Yeoja _itu tersenyum senang, "baiklah, boleh ku minta _id-line_ opaa ?"

"Tentu," lalu Yixing beri _id-line_nya kepada _Yeoja_ itu.

"Sudah ku add, ya, _oppa _?"

Yixing menggangguk sambil menekan _accept_ pada layar screen _Samsung Note 2_-nya. _Aigoo_, Beruntung sekali dia !

"Nanti kuhubungi lagi…" _yeoja _itu terkekeh.

Sehun mendekat, dan ia mulai mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu.

"_Soo Young_, kau jadi potong rambut tidak ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ah ! Iya. _I'm counting on you, Sehunnie_." ia tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, _Lay-Oppa_."

Soo Young menuruni anak tangga, "_Sehunnie, _ayo cepat !"

Sehun menghela nafas, dan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti gadis itu turun.

"Eh ?! Apa dia bilang potong rambut ?!" Chanyeol terkejut dan berlari mengikuti mereka berdua, "TUNGGU ! JANGAN KAU POTONG RAMBUT _SOO YOUNNIE_, OH SEHUN !"

Aku menatap aneh dengan tingkah Chanyeol begitu pula dengan Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Dan betapa beruntungnya Yixing. Ia sedang tersenyum senang karena mendapat _idline_-nya. Menatap layar _Samsung note_ 2-nya lekat-lekat. Seakan-akan ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dapat hari ini. _Well,_ Aku hanya berharap kecil jika _yeoja_ tadi mendekatiku. Tidak. Aku juga tidak mau ikut jatuh cinta lagi pada _yeoja_ mana pun untuk sementara.

Ya, untuk sementara.

* * *

Setelah hari dimana aku putus, aku melanjutkan hari-hariku seperti biasa. Ku gayuh pedal sepedaku dengan cepat. _Well_, hal-hal seperti ini lah sering kulakukan di minggu pagi. Aku selalu melakukan _street dance_ di dekat taman atau mungkin hanya mendengar alunan musik dan menatap indah pemandangan sungai _Han_ .

Sesampainya di belokan pertama. Aku turun dari sepedaku, dan berjalan dengan berpegangan pada gagang sepeda. Menikmati udara pagi dan masih merasakan tetesan embun. Aku terus menelusuri setiap jalan hingga aku sampai di tempat tujuan. Kulihat suasana masih sepi, namun masih ada beberapa orang menikmati pagi dengan berolahraga. Ku parkir-kan sepedaku di tempat penitipan sepeda. Kemudian kupasangkan _earphone_, jemariku menekan tombol _play_ di i-pod ku. Dentangan piano bergema di lubang telingaku. Aku mulai _stretching_ tubuh-ku sedikit. Lalu aku mulai melangkahkan kaki-ku, ber_jogging_-ria tentunya.

Aku sejenak mem_flash-back_ kejadian dengan beberapa mantanku. Salah satunya adalah pacar pertama-ku. Dibandingkan pacar-pacarku yang lain, dia lah yang masing kuanggap sebagai pacar sesungguhnya. Namun, dia adalah _sunbae_-ku saat aku duduk di kelas 1 dan dia di kelas 3. Hanya saja, saat kami setelah melakukan '_itu', _dia meninggalkan secarik kertas di atas bantal kamar _love hotel_. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin putus.

Aku langsung berpikir.

_Apa salahku hingga ia meninggalkanku setelah kami melakukan itu _ ?

Semenjak itu. Aku terus bertanya, adakah _yeoja_ yang mencintaiku dengan tulus ?

Mungkin _tidak ada_.

**BRUK**

Aku menabrak seseorang _yeoja _hingga kami berdua terjatuh.

"Aww !" katanya pekik.

Aku langsung berdiri, lalu membantu _yeoja_ tadi berdiri. Aku meraih tangannya dan mengangkatnya.

"Lho ? Kau _Kai_, kan?"

Dan aku tersontak kaget. Kaget sangat. Bagaimana tidak kaget, seorang _bidadari_—ralat, _yeoja_ cantik yang kemarin membuat seisi butik terpana dengannya. Oh tidak—aku pasti bermimpi. Tidak—ini terlalu pagi untuk bermimpi.

"_Ne_ ?" jawabku was-was.

"Wah ! Ternyata benar kau !" serunya dengan nada riang.

Aku tersenyum agak takut-takut.

"Kau sedang apa ?" tanyanya.

"Tadi habis _jogging_," jawabku _to the point_.

Ia menggangguk mengerti. Lalu, ia melihat ke arah pergelangannya yang masih kugengam. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar sampai ia berkata—

"_Ehm_, Kai… tanganmu," ujarnya.

Aku langsung panik, dan melepaskan genggamanku. _Ouch, this is so awkward_. Tunggu sebentar, bagaimana ia tahu nama-ku ? Apa ia tahu diriku ? Katakan, pasti ini mimpi.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu bagaimana kau tahu namaku ?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"_Hm_, Channie-_oppa_ pernah cerita tentang dirimu yang seorang model di butiknya," jawabnya sampil menepuk-nepuk debu yang tertempel di baju trainingnya.

Oh, rupanya seperti itu. Kukira—kukira dia _mungkin_ seorang _stalker_. Ah ! Diriku benar-benar bodoh.

"Oh, kau—kau pacarnya Chanyeol _hyung_ kah ?" tanyaku lagi.

Kali ini ia tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-geleng, "_ani, aniyo_."

"Benarkah ?"

"_jinjja aniyo_. Dia sepupu-ku, bagaimana bisa aku pacarnya ?"

"Iya, kukira—kalian …" sebelum aku melanjutkan kalimatku, aku baru sadar jika mereka memiliki bentuk mata yang sama. Ah, benar katanya bahwa Chanyeol adalah sepupunya. Lesung pipinya pun sama, jika diperhatikan dengan seksama. Bedanya, _yeoja_ ini memiliki senyuman yang manis, sedangkan Chanyeol memiliki senyuman yang justru terlihat konyol tetapi senyumnya menunjukkan itulah cirri khasnya.

"Pfft, _well_, kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan itu, _kok_." balasnya, menahan tawanya, "Banyak yang bilang kami adalah sepasang kekasih, karena hubungan kami berdua sangat baik—kelewat, baik malah. Bahkan, kedua orang tua-ku dari dulu memang pernah menjodohkan tetapi _Yeollie-oppa_, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai _oppa_ ku sendiri."

Aku mengangguk.

Ternyata begitu ceritanya.

Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

Aku membuang nafas panjang—lebih tepatnya, menghela nafas lega. _Lega ?_ Untuk apa ? Tidak mungkin, aku menyukainya. Ini terlalu cepat. Terlalu sangat cepat. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Apa yang kutahu tentang dirinya ? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki garis _chemistry_ dengannya. Ia mengenal diriku karena aku adalah _1950 Boutique's official model_, tidak hanya itu, ia mengenalku karena Chanyeol memberitahunya. Tidak lebih dari itu. Tidak ada.

"Ah ! Aku lupa, memperkenalkan diriku. Aku _Lee Soo Young_,"

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan maksud untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

Ku lirik dia dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

Kujabat tangan kecilnya itu.

"Ouh ! Aku _Kim Jongin_. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku dengan—"

"Kai… Begitu ?"

Aku tersontak.

"Ya, Kau bisa memanggilku begitu,"

Tuhan.

Apakah aku boleh kembali jatuh cinta lagi ?

Tuhan.

Bisakah aku kembali berharap jika gadis ini adalah belahan hatiku ?

Jika iya,

Berikan aku waktu untuk bisa mendapatkan cintanya.

* * *

Sudah musim semi setelah aku bertemu dengan—

_Lee Soo Young_—

Dia lebih muda dari setahunku. Tetap ia sudah lulus kuliah, hebat bukan ? Satu hal yang lucu, Kakakku—Suho adalah mantan _sunbae_nya di kampusnya dan mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tingginya 170cm. Langsing bak model. Cantik seperti artis-artis layar lebar. Ia berbeda dengan _yeoja_ lainnya yang justru terkesan kaku jika bersama dengan seorang _namja_. Mungkin, ia sudah terbiasa. Karena _Chanyeol_ ada di sisinya, selama ini.

Dan mengejutkan lagi, kami banyak kesamaan. Kami sama-sama suka tidur dan sulit untuk dibangunkan. Kami sama-sama suka jalan pagi. Kami sama-sama suka _dance_. Kami dulu sama-sama adalah _freelance_ model, sekarang ia tidak pernah menjadi model lagi dan mulai menekuni perkuliahannya, sedangkan aku sudah debut menjadi model yang sesungguhnya.

Lalu, kesamaan kami yang paling menjadi _list_ favoritku adalah kami sama-sama suka _Cappuccino_.

Setiap aku pulang kampus atau setiap ia sedang waktu istirahat di tempat kerjanya, kami tidak pernah absen untuk menegukkan segelas atau dua gelas _cappuccino_. Kalau salah seorang dari kami absen, mungkin akan sedikit menyedihkan_—catatan, ini kasusku, entah bagaimana dengan kasusnya_.

"_Jinjja ?_ Suho-_sunbae_ adalah kakakmu ?" tanyanya sebelum menegukkan kopinya.

"_Ne_," Aku mengacak-acak poninya, "Kau ketinggalan zaman rupanya,"

"Kai-_ssi_, jangan acak-acak poniku," Ia langsung memperbaiki poninya dengan sela-sela jemarinya.

"Ah, baiklah… baiklah," ujarku.

"Aku tidak habis pikir orang setenang Suho-_sunbae_ punya _dongsaeng_ nakal seperti dirimu,"

"_Ya ! Mwoya ?_Maaf saja, tapi itu kenyataanya." Jawabku dengan nada ketus.

"Hm, ada apa ? kau marah ?"

Aku mendengus kesal. Aku benci ketika orang-orang mengatakan kalau aku dan Suho bukan lah kakak-beradik karena ia lebih terlihat cerdas disbanding diriku. Asal mereka tahu saja, Suho itu tidak jauh-jauh setipe dengan Kris-_hyung_. Atau aku boleh menyebutnya lebih—Ah, biarlah orang-orang cari tahu sendiri. Bahkan aku tidak percaya dia seperti itu.

"Kai," Soo Young mengeluarkan suara manjanya.

_Oh_, ini lagi. Setiap kali aku kesal—ya, tidak benar-benar kesal sih—anggap saja begitu, dia selalu bersikap manja. Ber-_bbuing bbuing_ ria agar aku memaafkannya.

"_Mian_,"

Jari telunjuknya menusuk pelan pipiku—ralat, menoel pipiku. Kulirik dia yang tersenyum jahil. Jantungku mulai berdetak tidak stabil. Aku mengambil nafas dan menghela nafas panjang. _Oh_, aku berharap jika wajahku tidak merah. Kenapa dia harus tersenyum jahil seperti itu ? Dia mendadak terlihat manis.

"Kai, wajahmu memerah. Kenapa kau demam ?" telapak tangannya menyentuh keningku.

"_Ani—Aniyo !_" Aku menghindar.

"_Mwo_ ? Tunggu ! _stay still_ !" Ia memegang dua sisi wajahku sehingga aku menatapnya.

_Glek_ ! Aku menelan ludahku paksa. Ini terlalu dekat.

Dan—Ah ! Ia menautkan dahiku dengannya. Aduh. Ini dekat. Sangat dekat. Semoga detak jantungku tidak terdengar olehnya. Oh, Jantung ! Jangan kau berisik di dalam sana. Diam lah. Tidak lama, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan rautnya terlihat bingung.

"Wajahmu memerah, tetapi suhu badanku masih stabil," katanya.

_Jantungku yang tidak stabil,_ teriakku dalam hati. Rasanya aku ingin meneriakkan tentang perasaanku tapi apa daya aku harus lebih bersabar lagi.

"Tuh kan ? A—Aku tidak sakit, _Soo Younnie_," jawabku dengan nada gugup.

"_Jinjja_ ? Kau benar tidak apa-apa ?" tanyanya masih kuatir dengan keadaanku.

"_Ne_," Aku mengangguk.

"Ah ! Hari minggu nanti bagaimana kalau kita belanja di _Outlet Factory_ ?" ajaknya.

"Wah, boleh-boleh !" jawabku dengan semangat.

Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak ? Selama ini, aku lah yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tetapi sekarang dial ah mengajakku.

"_Okay_, kita janjian di halte bus dekat butik ya ? Jam 9,"

"_Ne imnida_ !"

"Hee ? Apa ? _Ne imnida_ ?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sudah jangan hiraukan aku ! ini bahasa baruku !"

"_Mwoya_ ? Kenapa kau bersemangat seperti itu ?"

"Bukan apa-apa ! Hahaha!"

"Dan satu lagi, ada yang ingin aku katakan nanti,"

"Apa itu ?!"

"Rahasia…"

Omo ! Aku sangat senang dengan ajakannya. Demi apapun, Demi _Ju-On_ sekalipun, Ini betul-betul membuatku senang. Aku tidak sabar dengan hari H. Aku harus terlihat tampan hari itu. Kenapa aku begitu yakin kalau dia akan menyatakan cintanya padaku ? Oh, _Kim Jongin_, Jangan kau besar kepala.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku menemaninya untuk berbelanja. Ia mengajakku ke _Outlet Factory_ yang cukup besar di daerah pengunungan. Kami akan bertemu di halte bus dekat butik, jam 9. Aku akan terlihat tampan dengan kemeja putih dan sweater abu-abu, dan bawahan celana jeans hitam dengan sepatu _sneaker converse_. Dan ia juga memakai _sweater_ abu-abu panjang sepaha dengan top dan stocking dengan gambar kucing hitam dengan _ankle_ boots. Ya, kupikir akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Dan tidak sama sekali.

Aku betul-betul lupa jika hari ini adalah hari dimana aku ada _photoshoot_. Rasanya, aku ingin kabur dari jadwal _photoshoot_-ku. Sayangnya tidak bisa. Kris _hyung_ bisa membunuhku. Dimana pun aku menyembunyikan diriku darinya, ia pasti 100% bisa menemukan keberadaanku. Tidak hanya itu, saudara-saudara. Soo Young marah padaku.

* * *

"_Yeoboseyo_,_ Soo Young-ah_? Ini aku _Kai_," kataku dalam telepon.

"_Ne, Kai… Aku baru saja keluar dari rumah-ku sedang menuju ke halte bus_," jawabnya.

Aku mengigit bibirku bagian bawah.

"_Ah ! Kau dimana sekarang ? Jangan katakan kau sudah sampai ? Tapi aku setahuku, kau bukan tipe orang yang bangun pagi. Haha,"_

"_Soo Young-ah, _Dengarkan aku—" aku mengambil nafas panjang, "Hari ini aku ada jadwal _photoshoot_, jadi—um…"

"_…. …. Jadi kau tidak bisa datang ?"_

"_Ne, Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae…_" kataku.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin ?"

"Um, A—Aku lupa, _mianhae_."

"_Arasso_, Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku tutup ya, dagh."

"Eh ? _Soo Young-ah_ ?"

-Pip-

_Tut Tut Tut Tut_.

* * *

Tampaknya dia marah. Kulirik jam dinding di kamar ganti, sudah jam 11. Duh, aku merasa bersalah. Bagaimana ini. Aduh, Aku harus apa sekarang. Mana nanti _photoshoot_ dimulai jam setengah 12, bisa-bisa kelar jam 3 lebih. Kenapa sih jadi begini ? Andai aku tidak ada jadwal hari ini. Andai saja begitu.

"Tahukah kau, _yeoja_ yang selalu bersama dengan Chanyeol-_ssi_ ?" tanya salah seorang _staff_ ke _staff _lainnya.

"Oh ! Iya ! Yang cantik itu kan ? Memang ada apa ?" balas lainnya ke _staff _tadi.

"Ia akan dibertunangan," katanya.

Mataku terbelalak, aku menengok begitu mendengarnya. Mereka pasti bohong. Tidak mungkin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ? _Jinjja_ ? _Aigoo_, kukira tadi ia adalah calonnya boss Kris."

"Benar. Aku dengar, Lay-_ssi_ , musim panas nanti akan kembali ke Cina karena patah hati. _Aigoo_, kasihan ya,"

"Eh ? Tunggu dulu ? Kabarnya, ia dekat dengan semua _staff_ _1950 Boutique_ yang tampan-tampan itu, termasuk Kai dan Baekhyun."

"Ih ! Kegatelan deh, dia sudah punya tunangan, masih saja di dekati juga para _staff_ tampan itu ?! Menjijikan !"

Amarahku memuncak. Aku mendobrak meja yang di depanku, melempar botol air mineral ke arah mereka yang menjelek-jelekkan Soo Young. Aku memang bukan siapa-siapanya. Pacar—bukan. Tunangan—juga bukan. Tetapi dia adalah orang yang aku cintai. Aku tidak terima.

"YAAAA ! KALIAN !" Telunjukku menunjuk tajam para _staff_ tadi, "JANGAN JELEK-JELEKKAN, SOO YOUNG ! AKU TIDAK TERIMA ! WALAU DIA PUNYA TUNANGAN ATAU APA, DIA ORANGNYA TULUS !"

"_Jonginnie_ !" Kyungsoo yang kebetulan mendampingiku _photoshoot_, langsung menahan tubuhku agar tanganku tidak bebas untuk menampar _staff-staff _tadi.

"Lepaskan, _hyung_. Orang-orang ini harus diberi pelajaran !" Aku terus meronta.

"_Jonginnie_ !" Kyungsoo malah menamparku.

**PLAK**

"Tenangkan dirimu…" kata Kyungsoo.

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TENANG, _HYUNG_ ! Orang-orang itu menjelek-jelekkan _Soo Young-ah._ A—Aku… _hiks_… Aku tidak terima."

Kenapa air mataku mengalir ? Apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak ? Aku sulit bernafas. Kenapa dia ? Ah—Aku mengerti sekarang. Ya, Dia mengajakku pergi, untuk mengatakan hal ini. Tetapi haruskah ? Ini lebih menyakitkan. Aku baru saja menemukan orang yang tulus padaku. Aku baru saja jatuh dalam cintanya, tapi dia…

"Jongin, tenanglah…" Kyungsoo memelukku.

Aku malah meraung dalam dekapannya. Aku tidak peduli apa yang orang katakan tentang aku menangis. Biar ! Biarkan mereka menjelek-jelekkan aku, bukan Soo Young. Apapun itu ejekannya, asalkan bukan mengejek Soo Young. Aku terima. Aku terima. Asal bukan dia.

* * *

Akhirnya, karena suasana hatiku tidak bagus. _Photoshoot_ dibatalkan. Mataku sudah sembab. Pipiku masih basah karena airmata yang melinang terlalu banyak dari mataku. Aku membisu, tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan atau sapaan orang-orang.

Baru pertama kali ini, Tuhan. Baru pertama kali. Aku mencintai seseorang sampai seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain hingga aku harus buang banyak tenaga untuk menangis. Benar, Soo Young memberikan sesuatu yang berarti untuk hidupku.

Tidak lain yaitu arti cinta.

Karena cinta tulus selalu menerima apapun yang ada dirinya. Soo Young, selalu tulus dengan perasaannya padaku sebagai—**teman**.

Ku raih gagang pintu belakang _studio_, saatku buka. Soo Young berdiri di samping pintu. Aku terdiam. Menatapnya—terus menatapnya. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saat itu juga. Kenapa dia di sini ? Bukannya dia marah padaku ?

"_Anneyong_,"

Aku memanggutkan kepalaku.

"Sudah selesai _photoshoot_-nya ?" tanyanya.

"_Ani_, _Photoshoot_-nya dibatalkan," jawabku.

"_Mwo_ ?"

"_Ne_, mereka membatalkannya,"

"Oh, begitu,"

Aku tidak menjawab apapun. Aku masih bingung harus berkata apa sekarang. Apa aku harus mengatakan selamat atau justru aku—aku harus katakan bahwa aku mencintainya ? Kupejamkan mataku dan membukanya kembali. Aku tersenyum lemah padanya.

"_Soo Younnie_ ?"

"_Ne_ ?"

"Ayo kita ke sungai _Han_ sekarang."

"Eh ?"

"Sudahlah, nurut saja. _Kajja_,"

Aku menarik pergelangannya, yang lama kelamaan aku malah menggenggam tangannya. Aku berjalan di depannya, menuntunnya.

* * *

Sesampai di sungai _han_, banyak pejalan kaki berlalu lalang menikmati pemandangan. Aku mulai memperlambat langkah kakiku dan tidak mengenggamnya. Tetapi, Soo Young berjalan dibelakangku. Sepertinya dia takut.

"_Soo Young_,"

Aku membalikkan badanku.

"Kau marah padaku ?"

"_Aniyo_,"

"Kenapa kau memutuskan sambungan telepon tadi ?"

Ia terdiam,

"Aku hanya sedikit kesal, tapi aku tidak marah padamu. Aku tetap ingin menemuimu, tetap ingin mengatakan bahwa aku—,"

"Aku tahu kau akan bertunangan,"

Matanya terbelalak.

"Aku dengar dari para _staff_, jika kau akan bertunangan,"

Ia menunduk merasa bersalah.

Tetapi ini bukan salahnya.

Sama sekali bukan salahnya.

"_Chukkae_,"

Aku tersenyum—senyum pahit.

"_Gomawo_,"

Katanya.

"Hanya saja, aku belum bertemu pernah dengannya. Aku tidak mencintainya,"

Ia kembali angkat bicara.

Suaranya bergetar.

Dia takut.

Dia belum siap.

Kupeluk dia erat-erat.

"_I don't want this happen, yet._ _I never want_,"

Ia mulai menangis.

"_Neither I_."

Aku melepaskan pelukannya, memegang kedua bahunya.

"_Neither I want to lose you_, Soo Young-_ah_."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"_Saranghae—Jeongmal Saranghae_,"

Ia menatapku, penuh arti.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu apa itu cinta sebenarnya sampai aku menemukanmu. Mungkin, aku terlambat sudah mengatakannya. Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk membalas cintaku, tetapi ingatlah aku.  
Karena aku—aku seorang nam_ja_ yang pernah memenuhi hari-harimu, dan aku dengan sejuta kekuranganku. Aku selalu akan mencintaimu,  
Soo Young-_ah_."

Ia masuk lagi ke dalam pelukanku, dan menangis.

"_Pabbo ! Jongin, _Kau _pabbo_ !"

"_Ne_, Aku memang orang tertolol di dunia. Tapi, ini lah aku."

"_Jongin, jeongmal mianhae_,"

Aku memeluknya sayang, walau aku juga ikut menangis.

Ya,

Memang ini bukan akhir yang bahagia.

Tapi

Hari-hari bersamanya adalah hari yang terindah.

Disini kami bertemu, disinilah kami berpisah.

_Goodbye my love_, _I always love you_.

* * *

Author's note :

... Aish, Kai. _gulp_.

Jangan nangis ya, nak.

Sebenarnya aku agak kurang dapet feelnya Kai di sini. Tapi apa boleh buat. Bagaimana para reader, dengan cerita bagian Kai ? Bagu apa justru kurang. Disini kebanyakan galaunya ketimbang part sebelumnya si Lay. Karena aku tahu si Lay itu manis dan ... Romantis. _thor, cukup_. Di sini Kai itu _dongsaeng_-nya si Suho. abis, sama-sama Kim. LOL.

Banyak reader yang em-_fujo_. Saya juga fujo. Cuman kepengen aja bikin ff _straight_. sekali-sekali. Nah, di dua part masih kecium bau-bau fashionnya. kemungkinan pas bagian Luhan, Sehun, Suho, Tao, Kris, Xiumin baru kedapetan bau-bau fashion. Sisanya kayak kisah cinta yang dramatical. Uhuk ueeek.

Reader, dimohon Review ya :)) -bbuing bbuing bareng Kai-

XOXO,

LIN

Author's reply :

**Azura Eve **:

Astaga / ) Aku kaget dirimu review ff-ku, diriku ngefans ama ff SuLay-mu itu /) astaga ! iya, saya tahu-uhuk. saya juga fujo, tapi belom akut sih. LOL. Gomawo, karena tertarik untuk membaca ff abal ane hehe... seneng sangat saya /)) Hayo, thor mikirin apa ? LOL Astaga saya dipanggil _Chen_. Panggil saya Lin saja. Hehe. Videonya bisa di lihat di Youtube :DD cari **[EXO FANVID] THE ALPHA [TEASER FANFIC] **btw, saya akan kabulkan sedikit permintaan para reader fujo nanti. Hanya sedikit saja. LOL

**Kwondami **:

Double strike- 2 author favorit ane ngereview, thank you so much A terima kasih atas pujiannya, author dami. Em, perchapter beda point of view dari EXO tentang mereka semua suka satu gadis yang sama. hehe.

**Kim Hyeka** :

Iya ._. -puk puk Lay- kasian dia masa kecilnya. Awalnya ga tega, tapi mau ga mau hehe -disambet Suho-  
Semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya.

**Baekwie** :

Iya, tokoh cewenya cuman Soo Young seorang. Iya perchapter beda point of view, tapi mereka semua suka sama satu gadis. Anggap saja Soo Young itu dirimu :)) semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya.

Yang sudah review. Thank you so much. Stay tuned for next chapter :)) Baca juga FFku yang lain 3 Gomawo ~


End file.
